Sabrina Moto (Winx Club)
Sabrina is the Guardian Fairy of Duel Monsters. She is also one of the Winx Club and attends Alfea, the school for fairies. She was the fourth character to be introduced, after Flora, Stella, and Bloom. Sabrina is also the first 'Earth Fairy' to be introduced in the show as she isn't a Princess like the rest of the girls. Her bonded pixie is Esmerelda, the 'Gypsy Pixie'. In Season5 of Winx Club, Sabrina's bonded Selkie is Phylla, the gatekeeper of Earth's ocean portal. Personality When she was first introduced in WinxClub, ''Sabrina was shown as a friendly girl and was calm and sweet. She was shown to be organized and kept everything neat and tidy in her side of the dorm. Sabrina was first introduced as Flora's roomate and the two had a strong friendship already started. Even though Sabrina has her reputation known as the 'Princess of Duel Monsters' she is quite humble and never acts vain or concieted (unlike fellow winx girl Stella), and even offers to teach the other girls the game if they're interested. Due to her relationships with Duel Spirits, Sabrina is a powerhouse on the team and uses her powers to aid and protect her friends, using every card in her decks to their fullest advantage. Later on Sabrina shows her insecure side when she finds out about the 'Enchantix' power, expressing that she would have no idea if she was strong enough to earn it. Since she is an Earth fairy and has no relm of her own, she tends to doubt herself weather if she belongs with the Winx Club at all. Like her roomate, Sabrina is a diligant worker at Alfea and works as hard as she can. This is shown when Sabrina balances her Alfea work with the work she recieves from Duel Academy, the other school she attends in order to further her bonds with Duel Monsters. Sabrina cares for her friends deeply and goes to extreme measures to protect them, often resorting to high level spells and monsters to do so. Series Sabrina was born on Earth to a "Normal Family" and is not a 'Princess' of any kind as are the other Winx girls. But she does have the magic potential that the other girls posses, even though her powers are a bit different than theirs. Due to some Alternant stories involving Sabrina, her past history is changed just a bit. Her actual background is that she's the fourth child in her family and is the fraternal twin sister of Jesse Anderson. Her parents divorced when she was only six years old and that's when she moved in with her grandfather and cousin. She was eight years old when she traveled with Yugi and his friends during the original YuGiOh series. her powers were begining to surface during that time. She begins learning about them in the GX timeline where she spends her time going back and forth between Duel Academy and Alfea. For her Alternant story in GXKai, go here. For an in depth read in her past history, go here. Season1 WinxClub-Premiere Special WinxClub-Revenge of the Trix WinxClub-The Battle for Magix Season2 WinxClub-The Shadow Phoenix Season3 WinxClub: The Secrets of the Lost Kingdome Season4 WinxClub: 3D Magical Adventure Season5 Appearance Civilian Sabrina has fair skin, long blonde hair, brown eyes, and is the same height as the other Winx girls. She appears to be a cross between a southern and a city girl, seeing as she was born in the south (confirmed by her southern drawl) and later moved to the city after her parents divorced. Two accesories Sabrina is always seen with is her golden Millinieum Necklace and her Duel Card shaped locket. Sabrina is often shown returning to Alfea from Duel Academy and is seen in her Obelisk Blue girls uniform. But once she steps foot in her dorm, she changes outfits. Her Season 1 and beginning of Season 2 outfit is a black midriff top with blue jeans and brown boots. Her Season 2 and Season 3 outfit is a light blue midriff top and a denim skirt. Her shoes are black platform boots with pink laces. In Season 4, Sabrina wears a blue top white trim a blue with a puffy jean skirt with a black belt. Her shoes are brown boots with black trim on the heels. In Season 5, Sabrina wears an outfit simialr to her brother's outfit in the third season of GX, only with a few feminine details. She wears a lavender above-waist-length vest-jacket with black outlines, a white shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of the sleeves, and a jean mini-skirt with a belt where her deck pouch is attatched, and boots similar to Jesse's. When Sabrina is seen working at Love&Pet, she is seen without the lavender vest-jacket. Winx(Original)/Magic Charmix (Nickeldeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt, and light blue knee-high boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small silver tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. 14.jpg|Sabrina's Winx form (Original) MagicCharmix.png|Magic Charmix Charmix Sabrina's Charmix is a translucent crystal with outward crystal wire protruding from the outer sides. Later it was learned that this was a 'pre' stage for her Charmix as later on in the third GX season, the crystal hatched to reveal a translucent crystal dragon. The two wires formed a chain and fastened itself around Sabrina's neck. Her pouch is a brown duel-puch with a white crystal on the top acting as a snap to shut it. The power of this pouch is to shuffle Sabrina's deck and place it in her duel disk, enabling her the perfect deck to win whatever duel she is apart of (this is shown during the first GX season when she duel with Jaden against Kagamaru and the Sacred Beasts). Sabrina earned her Charmix by beleiving in herself and her monsters when faced with a tough duel ahead. She earned her Charmix at Duel Academy when she agreed to duel with Jaden against Kagamru, owning up to her repsonsibility as the Fairy of Duel Monsters to protect the Duel Spirits. (For how she earned it in the AU GXKai, go here). SabrinaCharmix.png|Sabrina's Charmix SabrinaCharmix-CrystalWinx.png|Sabrina's Charmix (Crystal Winx version) Crystal Winx 'Crystal Winx' is a form only Sabrina unlocked. It has continuity with her GX timeline as it happened during season3 of YuGiOh GX. This is the winx form she took from the 'Search for Rainbow Dragon' arc to when she earned her Enchantix towards the end of the 'Dark World' arc. The self-title form comes from Sabrina unlocking her bond with the Crystal Beast monsters during episode 128 of YuGiOh GX. While aiding in stabilizing the interdimensional portal, Sabrina tapped into the power of the Crystal Beasts Jesse used during his duel with Zane Truesdale. Once a Crystal was played on the field, that beast would give Sabrina a portion of his/her power, thus changing one aspect of Sabrina's fairy form. Once all seven of Jesse's beasts were played, Sabrina's form was finalized, thus giving her insight on how Rainbow Dragon was connected to her. Her new winx outfit was a Sapphire blue halter top and an Emerald green miniskirt (symbolizing Sapphire Pegasus and Emerald Turtle). Her knee-high boots were each a different color, with her right one being purple and the left being red (symbolizing Amyethist Cat and Ruby Carbuncle). Her glove-like wrist bands were also two different colors, her right glove being Amber colored and the left being nearly gold (symbolizing Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger). Her tiara was changed from silver to Cobalt blue (symbolizing Cobal Eagle). Lastly, her wings resembled those of Sapphire Pegasus, being long and feathery. Sparkly hues were added as undertones from her own seven Crystals. Pre-Enchantix In order to fully tap into her powers as the Fairy of Duel Monsters, Sabrina had uncovered the surface of her Enchantix powers known as her 'pre-enchantix' state. This state was first uncovered during episode 130 of YuGiOh GX. Once Rainbow Dragon was summoned to the field, Sabrina was encased in a raibow cylinder and her 'crystal winx' form shifted to her 'pre-enchantix' form. She later realized her enchantix was incomplete, due to her needing to save a specific person from her realm (Jesse). Her 'pre-enchantix' form is a long, ruffly silver dress reaching just knee level with a silver collar at her neck with a white bow, resembling dragon wings, and a gold chain with her fairy dust pendent on it, which is the transluncet crystal with a dragon enclosed around it. She also has golden shoulder pads that have a crystal on each, one with an Amytheist crystal, the other with a Jade crystal. Her wings resemble those of Rainbow Dragon, and have a feathery texture to them, as well as a blue undertone. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style, and is decked out in barrets with two crystals on each. She also has light blue eye makeup. She dones knee-high silver boots with an Emerald and Aqamarine crystal on each toe. She wears a white belt with an Amber crystal at the center, and long, elbow length silver gloves with a Topaz and Diamond crystal. Other crystals decorate her hair as accesories. Enchantix Believix Sophix Sabrina's Sophix consists of a gold turtleneck and with detached garnet sleeves, a medium gold skirt andg gold high-heel sandals with garnet colored knee-length socks. Her wings are light blue with white edges.Her Sophix symbolizes Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth and Crystal Beast Garnet Falcon. Sophix.png|Sabrina in her Sophix (representing Amber Mammoth and Garnet Falcon) Lovix Sabrina's Lovix consists of a Ruby Red and Diamon White color scheme, (Symbolizing Ruby Carbuncle and Diamond Lioness), with long red sleeves, fuzzy white shoulder pads, and fuzzy white stripes on her red skirt. Her red shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. She has red boots with fuzzy white leg-warmers. Her wings are soft blue with three jewels on each wing, Rubies on the right wing and Diamonds on the left, with white edges. Lovix.png|Sabrina in her Lovix (representing Ruby Carbuncle and Diamond Lioness) Harmonix Sirenix Magical Abilities Sabrina hales from Earth and all of her fairy spell revolve around the aspects of the Duel Monsters card game. Her powers are seen as both offensive and defensive, depending on what card abilities she uses. Sabrina can use any of her powers, and always carries her Academy issued Duel Disk on her left arm, giving her quick access to her deck. Her powers aren't just limited to her own deck, but she can tap into any Monster Effect, Spell, or Trap effect just by envisioning the card in question, and is able to willingly call on that card from her deck, (an example being during the mission to rescue the pixies when Sabrina called upon the Harpie Lady sisters to fend off enemies within the caves; as Sabrina dosen't own a Harpie deck). As the Fairy of Duel Monsters, Sabrina can call upon Duel Spirits and make them come alive. She mainly uses this for offensive techniques when fighting an opponent. She can also see and communicate with Duel Spirits, as seen in the YuGiOh GX series where she talks to her duel spirits, and her monsters when she duels. She can call upon the aid of her duel monsters, but can also sense them anywhere. Her connection with the Duel Spirits is seen in the third season of YuGiOh GX when she and her friends are in Dark World on a rescue mission for Jesse Anderson, who also happens to be Sabrina's brother. Sabrina has a connenction with Jesse's seven CrystalBeasts and RainbowDragon and claims that she can faintly hear them calling for her help. Also some rebel armies of Duel Monsters refer to her as thier 'Princess' seeing her as their Guardian Fairy. Curiosities '''Birthdate': October 13 Astrological Sign: Rat Favorite Food: Chicken and Pasta Favorite Color: any shade of Blue Favorite Hobby: Reading and Dueling Favorite Pet: her Duel Spirits, Pearl Ferret and Citrine Raccoon, and her Fairy Pet Group. Ideal Boyfriend: Zane Truesdale Best Friend: Flora and Rika Grey (YuGiOh GX) Loves: Zane, Dueling, and hanging with the Winx Club Hates: the Trix, and makeovers by Stella Favorite Music: Soft Rock and Pop Favorie Shoes: her Cowgirl boots Favorite Subject: Metamorphology Favorite Spell: Strident Burst (attack of Angelic Cyber Gypsy Dragon) Transformation Sequences Trivia Gallery Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:YuGiOh OC Category:ParallelOC